James Diamond
James Chet Diamond (born March 17, 1994) is the pretty boy of the group. He is obsessed with his face and hair; he keeps head shots of himself and his lucky comb in his jacket or his pants. James Diamond is portayed by James Maslow. James' Background James is first introduced as the pretty boy who only wants to be famous and desperately wants to get out of Minnesota to be a star in California. He takes the opportunity of Gustavo Rocqué coming to town to do so. Once he gets there, he switches numbers with the others to go last. Kendall, who doesn't let him switch, assures him that stardom is his destiny and he goes in. He joins Kendall, Carlos, and Logan in the brawl with the security guards. He goes to Elwood City with the others and instantly is in love with the city and the boys. James' favorite shirt is his lucky white p-neck, which gets ruined while the boys started squirting each other with fruit water in the recording booth in Big Time Audition. In Big Time Love Song, James gets a crush on Jo. He is constantly spraying himself with Cuda, which he had an allergic reaction to. He was sneezing constantly and Kelly Wainwright took him to the hosptial. He later tried to flirt with Jo, only to realize (thanks to Camille) that the Cuda had been recalled due to high allergic reactions. In Big Time Jobs, James tries to get a job as a model/actor. He has Katie be his talent manager and eventually gets a job as an elbow model after being attacked with "handsome." For the dance, James is shown to be very popular with the girls. While trying to help Logan ask out Camille, he accidentally asks out multiple girls who all say yes. This eventually gets out of hand and all the girls go after him. James loves wearing bandanas and pushes the group to wear them as well, although they refuse. His obsession with bandanas is so strong that he has a superhero alter-ego called "Bandana Man". According to Carlos, he always gets the girls and declares himself the "pretty one". Though quite self-absorbed most of the time, he is capable of caring for people. This is evident in the episode "Big Time Break ", where he rejects an acting career in order to cheer Camille up. In Big Time Audition, he said that he's going to marry Nicole Scherzinger from Pussychat Dolls and he's going to do that by being famous, sing at the sold out arena, have 5 houses, and make the girls go crazy over him. In Big Time Fans, he said that he likes to work out in front of his heroes. So he had the photos of his heroes hanging in the gym wall. His heroes are Abraham Lincoln, David Hasselhoff, and Mahatma Gandhi. He likes to be called AWESOME. According to him in Big Time Fans, awesomeness is 15% tan, 40% good attitude, 20% bad attitude, and 50% imported hair care product. Personality James' most prominent personality trait is his vain obsession with himself. He's shown to lead a sort of metrosexual lifestyle and takes great pride on his face, hair and body. James Maslow who played James Diamond in the show said and quote, "James is the lovable narcisist". He's also the most girl crazed of the band mates and has the most experience in the dating world (it is shown in Big Time Dance, how he teach Logan how to ask Camille to the dance with many ways, and how easy it was for him to get a date without even trying). Although, in the show, he is the only one who has never in arelationship. (Jo and Kendall, Logan and Camille, Carlos for an episode have a girlfriend named Sasha) He's also not too bright, this he admits himself in Big Time Sneakers, and has been shown be somewhat dim witted. Still he's incredibly driven and motivated to reach his dreams no matter what it takes. Despite his vain attributes, James cares for his friends deeply. As the oldest, most socially experienced and most confidant, he looks out for his fellow band mates and is there to help them in anyway he can. He is very driven, as Hawk's assistant said "James Diamond, driven beyond believe". He has a list of goals that he will do or have to do before he turns 20, this shows how driven he is. This goal is called 'James to do list before 20'. Some of it is to slap a pharaoh, be a weather man, perform on live tv, and being in the greatest band in the history of the world. Description James is 6'1" in height and has a athletic physique. He has hazel eyes, long brown hair and a dazzling smile. He prides himself on being the most good looking member. His best assets are his hair and his washboard abs. He really loves his hair and take good care to make it look good by using hair care products or by always brushing it with his lucky comb. Trivia *James is the only member of Big Time Rush to not be dressed up as a girl. *He has a list of goals to do before he turns 20. *He is also currently the only member of the group to not be romantically linked to anyone. While Logan is not currently in a relationship with Camille, they still have feelings for each other and have a possibility of getting back together. Category:Characters Category:Band Members Category:Males Category:Major Characters